1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a windshield wiper arrangement with a wiper blade and a linkage, connected to each other by a retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an arrangement is disclosed in DE-PS-1 031 660, where the wiper blade is maintained perpendicular to the surface to be cleaned. However, for adjustment, the wiper blade can be slid lengthwise on the wiper arm along a curved path. The lengthwise adjustment of the wiper blade requires a guide rod.
In this windshield wiper arrangement, the sliding connection may jam under conditions of corrosion and dirt.
DE-PS-2 233 438 discloses a windshield wiper arrangement in which the wiper blade can also be moved in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the wiper arm. Such a movement is permitted by a ball joint, but it is not controlled.
Other windshield wiper arrangements (CH-PS-244 749) are widely known in the motor vehicle technology, and, in particular cases, include parallel guidance, that permits cleaning large surfaces, in particular, rectangular surfaces.
A disadvantage of the latter windshield wiper arrangement is seen in the fact that a good cleaning result can be obtained only when the surface to be cleaned is a planar or nearly planar surface. With curved windshields, the wiper blade is no longer radial or vertical to the surface beyond a certain wiper angle, and is then dragged over the surface without carrying away any water.